User blog:TheToughGuy/A Year At Bullworth for C-Money: Chp. 4
The Next Two Days I woke up the next day tired, so I slept for two more hours. I didn't do much that day. I just played video games all day long (there was a Playstation 3 in the boys' dorm common room). Then I went to the auto shop to meet Ricky. "Hey, C-Money. Glad you came. Let me introduct you to all the other Greasers". I then was introducted to all the Greasers except for two named Johnny and Jenny. But I was introducted to Lola, who is pretty much a slut. He then hung out for four hours straight. When it was almost cerfew time (school was tomorrow), I was heading back to the boys' dorm when I was stopped by Lola. "Hey, good looking", she said. "Hey?" I said. "You want to make out?" she asked. "Yeah, I don't make out with sluts", I said. "How dare you call me a slut, you prick", she yelled. "Well, you are and no one likes you for it, not even your own gang", I said. Just then, she slapped me and then ran away from me. "SLUT", I yelled. Then I kept walking. Then I came across a prefect. "You, what are you doing? It's cerfew time right now, so get to your dorm", he said. "I am, so shut up you no good prick", I said. Then, he shocked me with a tazer. Why do they have tazers? Then I remembered about Weazel News, how they said that the prefects will now have tazers as well as the cops that patrol the town. And what I mean by tazers is tazor guns. But I never knew that the prefects would use the tazers like that. I was carried by the prefect to the boys' dorm and was left on the cough in the common room. I woke up on the cough in the morning. I looked at the clock in the room and saw that it was 8:40 am. So I got up quickly and went to the cafertiera to get something to eat. I saw that the cafertiera served food that didn't look good to eat, so I got myself an apple to eat instead. When I was finished with the apple, it was time for my first class. My first class was art. It wasn't that bad, exept the art teacher was crying and lying that she was sick or something. Today for the lesson, we can draw whatever we wanted to draw. I drew a picture of the BMW M3 GTR from Need for Speed: Most Wanted ''and ''Carbon. I completed the picture in 30 minutes. Then I went up to show the teacher, Ms. Phillips, my drawing. I also asked her what's wrong. "My feonsay's house burned down yesterday. I'm worried about him because he's staying in a hotel. What if whoever burned his house down kills him next? Also, he's wearing used clothing since all of his burned in the fire. Everything, shirts, pants, even briefs since he doesn't like boxers and my wedding ring was burned up as well". I felt sad for her and I felt like vomiting since I never wanted to hear that last thing she said. Finally, it was time for lunch. I went to the caferitera to get a banana to eat, which only took 5 minutes. Afterwards, I went to the boys' dorm to take a nap (I always take a nap when I don't have anything to do). I slept till it was 12:50 pm. Then I got ready for photography and returned to Ms. Phillips. She was still crying. So I comfort her by saying "It'll be okay. No one will kill him". She got better and thanked me by no assignment for this class period. I was happy for that part. After photography, I was about to go to my dorm room till Ms. Danvers said on the intercom "Clayton Mason, please go to Dr. Crabblesnitch's office". I then head my way to Dr. Crabblesnitch's office. Probably Sheldon snitched on me because of saturday night. "Clayton, I decided that you bunking with Pedro and Sheldon is a bad idea. So you will be bunking with Brain Davidson and Greg Ryder. The new bed is put in there as well as new sheets. All you got to do is bring your stuff in there, ok?" "Yes, sir", I said. So I went to the boys' dorm to take my stuff out of my old dorm room and into my new one. I entered my new dorm room and saw that Brian was laying on his bed. I put my stuff under my bed and then sat on my bed. "Man, I'm tired of this", I said. "C-Money, what are you doing in here?" he asked. "I'm your new roommate", I said. "Cool", he said. We then talked. "Where are you from, anyway?" asked Brian. "Carcer City. You know where it's located?" I said. "Not really", said Brian. "It's in Liberty State. About maybe 10 to 50 miles from Liberty City", I said. "What's it like there", he asked. "A quarter of the city is run-down. Lots of crime. The run-down section was used as a set for a snuff film four years ago", I said. We kept talking. I think I might like it in this dorm room. Category:Blog posts